memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek: First Contact (Créditos)
Actores: Protagonistas: *Patrick Stewart: Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes: Comandante William Riker *Brent Spiner: Teniente Comandante Data *LeVar Burton: Teniente Comandante Geordi LaForge *Michael Dorn: Teniente Comandante Worf *Gates McFadden: Comandante Dra. Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis: Comandante Deanna Troi *Alfre Woodard: Lily Sloane *James Cromwell: Dr. Zefram Cochrane *Alice Krige: Reina Borg Elenco: *Michael Horton: Teniente Daniels *Neal McDonough: Teniente Hawk *Marnie McPhail: Teniente Eiger *Robert Picardo: Holograma Médico de Emergencia *Dwight Schultz: Teniente Reginald Barclay *Adam Scott: Oficial de Comunicaciones USS Defiant *Jack Shearer: Almirante Hayes *Eric Steinberg: Teniente Paul Porter *Scott Strozier: Oficial de Seguridad *Patti Yasutake: Enfermera Alyssa Ogawa *Victor Bevine: Oficial de Seguridad *David Cowgill: Oficial de Seguridad *Scott Haven: Oficial de Seguridad *Annette Helde: Oficial de Seguridad *Majel Barrett: Voz de la Computadora USS Enterprise-E *C.J. Bau: Camarero Club Nocturno *Hillary Hayes: Ruby *Julie Morgan: Cantante *Ronald R. Rondell: Secuaz de Nicky el Nariz *Don Stark: Nicky el Nariz *Cully Fredricksen: Capitán Vulcano *Tamara Lee Krinsky: Mujer del Poblado *Don Fischer: Borg *J.R. Horsting: Borg *Heinrich James: Borg *Andrew Palmer: Borg *Jon David Weigand: Borg *Dan Woren: Borg *Robert Zachar: Borg *Mike Boss: Extra en escena Holodeck (no acreditado) *Brannon Braga: Extra en escena Holodeck (no acreditado) *Cameron: Alférez Kellogg (no acreditada) *Tracee Cocco: Alférez Jae (no acreditado) *Jeff Coopwood: Voz de los Borg (no acreditado) *Ronald D. Moore: Extra en escena Holodeck (no acreditado) *Ethan Phillips: Maitre d' Club Nocturno (no acreditado) *Ray Uhler: Bailarín de Club Nocturno (no acreditado) *Michael Zaslow: Eddie (no acreditado) Coordinador de Dobles: *Ronald R. Rondell Dobles: *Kenny Alexander *Janet Brady *Chic Daniel *Eddy Donno *Tonny Donno *Kenny Endoso *Christian Fletcher *Frankie Garbutt *Andy Gill *Gary Guercio *Jim Halty *Rosine Hatem *Billy Hank Hooker *Buddy Joe Hooker *Maria Kelly *Jamie Keyser *Kim Robert Koscki *Joyce McNeal *Dustin Meier *John Meier *Rita Minor *Jimmy Nickerson *John Nowak *Manny Perry *Steve Picerni *Danny Rogers *Jimmy Romano *Pat Romano *Debby Lynn Ross *John Rottger *Craig Shuggart *Brian J. Williams *Joey Anaya *Billy Burton, Jr. *Steve DeRelian *Andy Epper *Gary Epper *Tom Harper *Wayne King, Jr. *Bob McGovern *Monty Rex Perlin *Tom Poster Escritores: Basada en "Star Trek", creado por *Gene Roddenberry Historia: *Rick Berman *Brannon Braga *Ronald D. Moore Guión: *Brannon Braga *Ronald D. Moore Supervisor de Guión: *Judi Brown Producción: Producción Ejecutiva: *Martin Hornstein Productor: *Rick Berman Co-Productor: *Peter Lauritson Casting: *Junie Lowry-Johnson *Ron Surma Mánager Unidad de Producción: *Martin Hornstein Asistentes de Producción: *Robert Newlin-Mazaraki *Ellen J. Hornstein *Eric Darensbourg *Brenda Taylor *Simon Stotler *Todd W. Buhmiller *Kerry A. Vill *Karen Garutso *Stephanie Gorsuch *Anthony Bro *Seth Squadron Dirección: Dirección General: *Jonathan Frakes Primer Asistente de Dirección: *Jerry Fleck Segundo Asistente de Dirección: *Rosemary Cremona Segundos Asistentes de Dirección Adicionales: *David A.Ticotin *David Goldfarb Director Segunda Unidad: *Peter Lauritson Aprendiz de la DGA: *Robin Bronner Director de Fotografía: *Matthew F. Leonetti Director de Fotografía Adicional: *Ivan "Bing" Sokolsky Primeros Asistentes de Fotografía: *Michel D. Weldon *Mark Santoni Segundo Asistente de Fotografía: *Paul Santoni Cargador: *John Young Operadores de Cámara: *David Luckenbach (Càmara "A") *Randy Feemster (Cámara "B") Editor: *John W. Wheeler Editor Adicional: *Timothy Board Música y Sonido: Música: *Jerry Goldsmith Música Adicional: *Joel Goldsmith Temas Adicionales: : Tema de la Serie de Televisión "Star Trek" :: Música: Alexander Courage : Tema Principal del Film "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" :: Música: Jerry Goldsmith : "Ooby Dooby" :: Letra y Música: Dick Penner & Wade Moore :: Intérprete: Roy Orbison :: Cortesía de Orbison Records Inc. : "Vallone Sonore" de "Les Troyens" :: Escrito por Hector Berlioz :: Intérprete: Ryland Davies y The Orchestra and Chorus of the Royal Opera House, Convent Garden :: Conductor: Sir Colin Davis :: Cortesía de Phillips Classics, by arrangement with PolyGram Film & TV Licensing : "Moonlight Becomes You" :: Letra y Música: Johnny Burke & James Van Heusen :: Intérprete: Julie Morgan :: Producción: John E. Oliver : "Magic Carpet Ride" :: Letra y Música: Johnny Kay & Rushton Moreve :: Intérprete: Steppenwolf :: Cortesía de MCA Records, by special arrangement with MCA Special Markets and Products Orquesta Conducida por: *Jerry Goldsmith Orquestaciones: *Arthur Morton *Alexander Courage *Jeff Atmajian Contratador de Orquesta: *Sandy DeCrescent Preparación Musical: *Bob Bornstein Grabación y Mezcla Musical: *Bruce Botnick Estudio de Grabación: *'Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M' Banda de Sonido Editada por: *'GNP Crescendo Records' Editores Musicales: *Kenneth Hall *Clifford Kolhweck Mezcla de Grabación: *Steve Pederson *Brad Sherman *Tom Perry Mezcla de Sonido: *Thomas D. Causey Supervisores de Edición de Sonido: *James W. Wolvington *Cameron Frankley Editores de Sonido: *Jeffrey Clark *Doug Jackson *David F. Van Slyke *Kerry Dean Williams *Scott G. G. Haller *Tony Milch Asistentes de Edición de Sonidos: *Anne Couk *Courtenay Marvin *Roger Fearing, Jr. *Robert Morrisey Supervisor de Edición de Diálogos: *Michael Szakmeister Editor de Diálogos: *Richard Corwin Microfonista: *Joe Brennan Cableado: *John Agalsoff Supervisor de Edición ADR: *Robert Ulrich Editor ADR: *Zack Davis Supervisor de Edición de Efectos de Sonido: *Pamela Bentkowski Editores de Efectos de Sonido: *Tammy Fearing *Scott Curtis Mezcla de ADR: *Bob Baron Mezcla de Efectos de Sonido: *Randy Singer Creación de Efectos de Sonido: *Ken Dufva *David Lee Fein *Sarah Monat *Robin Harlan Casting de Voces: *Barbara Harris Edición de Sonido Digital: *'Paramount Pictures' Arte: Diseñador de Producción: *Herman Zimmerman Director de Arte: *Ron Wilkinson Ilustradores: *John Eaves *Joseph Musso *Ricardo F. Delgado Supervisor de Arte Escénico / Consultor Técnico: *Michael Okuda Artistas Escénicos: *Denise Lynn Okuda *Shawn Baden *Doug Drexler *Anthony Fredrickson *John Josselyn *James Van Over Director de Set: *John Dwyer Diseñadores de Set: *Les D. Gobruegge *Nancy Mickleberry *Martha E. Johnston *William P. Hawkins *Linda King Diseño de Vestuario: *Deborah Everton Diseño Uniformes Flota Estelar: *Robert Blackman Supervisor de Vestuario: *Sarah Shaw Modistos: *Christine Heinz *Leah P. Brown *Charles Ray de Muth *Sonny Merritt *Heidi Strasburg Diseño y Supervisión de Maquillaje: *Michael Westmore Artistas de Maquillaje: *Scott Wheeler *Jake Garber *James MacKinnon *Bradley M. Look *R. Stephen Weber *Sonny Burman *June Westmore *Monty Westmore *Mark Bussan *Gil Mosko *Camille Calvet *Belinda Bryant *Mary Kay Morse Peinadores: *Yolanda Toussieng *Danny Valencia *Lee Ann Brittenham *Chris McBee *Barbara Ronci Encargado de Utilería: *Dean Wilson Asistente de Utilería: *Glen Feldman Efectos Especiales: Coordinador de Efectos Especiales: *Terry D. Frazee Encargados de Efectos Especiales: *Eugene Crum *Greg Curtis *Donald Frazee *Donald E. Myers Asistentes de Efectos Especiales: *Donald T. Black *Andy Evans *Logan Z. Frazee *Scott Lingard *Samuel Price *Ralph Allen Winiger Efectos Borg Creados por: *'TODD MASTERS CO. - MASTERS FX' Supervisor de Diseño: *Todd Maters Encargado de Proyecto: *Greg Johnson Escultor: *Jaremy Aiello Jefes de Departamento: *David Matherly *Timothy P. Huizing *Scott D. Tebeau Equipo: *Claudia Regne *Shanna Tebeau *Robert W. Miller *Alex Diaz *A.J. Venuto *Bernhard Eichholz *Patrick M. Gerrety *Patrick A. Chitty *Walter T. Phelan *Joe Colwell *John F. Shea *Gloria Muñoz *Thomas D. Bacho, Jr. *Cory Sylvester *Alan Tuskes *Derek Wingo *Wiliam J. Fesh *Harry Blom *Thomas Zimmerman *Brian Van Dorn *Alexi Bustamante Coordinador de Producción: *Kristine Morgan Aplicaciones Electrónicas: *Michael Westmore, Jr. Provisorio: OPENING CREDITS Visual Effects Producer John Knoll CLOSING CREDITS Visual Effects Supervisor David Takemura Still Photographer Elliot S. Marks Video Assist Wayne Tidwell Chief Lighting Technician Patrick R. Blymyer Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians Tim Marshall Frank X. Valdez III Rigging Chief Lighting Technician Greg Cantrell Rigging Assistant Chief Lighting Technician Christopher Lama First Company Grip Lloyd Barcroft Second Company Grips Shawn Whelan Armando Contreras Rigging First Company Grip Anthony Mollicone Rigging Second Company Grip Tino Contreras Dolly Grip Alan Schultz Rigging Grip John D. Babin Lead Person William K. Dolan Set Dressers Jerry Wax Ellijah Bryant Phillip Calhoun On Set Dresser James Buskley Video and Computer Supervisor Elizabeth Radley Scenic Artist/Video Supervisor Denise Lynn Okuda Video Engineer Benjamin A. Betts Video Playback Operator Larry Markart Senior Sketch Artist Gina A. Flanagan Visual Effects Editor John A. Haggar Appreciate Editor Travis G. Rendich Choreographer Smith Wordes Location Manager Ira Stanley Rosenstein Assistant Location Manager James Selzer Prodcuction Office Coordinator Deborah L. Schwab Post Production Coordinator David Rossi Assistant Production Office Coordinators Barbara Casner Cindy M. Ichikawa Construction Coordinator Thomas J. Arp Construction Foreperson Frank "Ferb" Leasure Propmaster Forepersons John M. Carroll Clete F. Cetrone Curtis B. Jones Sammy Mendoza Steve Morey Labor Foreperson Aaron H. Rockler Paint Foreperson Gary A. Clark Production Painter David R. Galvan Greensperson Barry R. Tugendhaft Production Auditor Vincent R. Heileson Assistant Auditors Mary Elder Primrose V. Fukuchi Unit Publicist Alex Worman Art Department Coordinator Penny Juday Assistant to Mr. Frakes Lisa J. Olin Assistant to Mr. Lauritson April Rossi Assitant to Mr. Stewart Jackie Edwards Production Associate Lolita Fatjo Assistant Production Associates Robert Gillian Janet Nemecek Casting Assitant Jeff Roth Transpotation Coordinator Wayne Nelson Transportation Captains Kenneth Newland Tim Edwards Craft Service Bill Nuzzo Assistant Craft Service Bruce Moore First Aid Kevin A. Canamar William "Tex" Collins Wescam Provided by Wescam, Inc. Cranes and Dollies by Chapman Extra Casting Central Casting Cenex Casting Special Visual Animation and Visual Effects by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A division of Lucas Digital Ltd. Marin County, CA Associate Visual Effects Supervisor George Murphy Visual Effects Producer Jeff Olson Visual Effects Art Director Alex Jaeger CG Supervisor/Animator Habib Zargarpour CG Sequence Supervisor Dennis Turner Digital Effects Artists Joakin Arnesson Mike Bauer Steve Braggs Kyeng-Im Chung Marc Cooper Mitch Deoudes Jeremey Goldman Matt Hendershot Stu Maschwitz Steve Molin Pat Myers Eric Texter Ken Wesley Assistant Digital Effects Artist Doug Smith Sabre Compositing Artists Pablo Helman Chad Taylor Production Coordinators Luke O'Byrne Heather Smith Art Consultant Bill George Digital Matte Noel Brevick Tad Leckman Chris Stillman Digital Animatic Artist Jonathan Rothbart Digital Modelers Larry Tan Paul Theren Digital Compositors Tim Alexander Kathleen Beeler Don Butler Betsy Cox Jeff Doran Scott Frankel Greg Maloney Tom Rosseter Digital Rotoscope and Paint Cathy Burrow Kate Elsen Deb Fought Susan Kelly Andrews Heidi Zabit Digital Matchmovers Selwyn Eddy III Dave Hanks Jodie Maier Patrice D. Saenz Visual Effect Editors Mike McGovern Mike Gleason Assistant Visual Effects Editors Anastasia Emmons Ladd MacPhartland Projectionist Tim Greenwood Optical Supervisor Kenneth Smith Negative Supervisor Doug Jones Film Scanning/Recording Supervisor Joshua Pines Senior Scanning Operator George Gambetta Scanning Operators Todd Mitchell Earl Beyer Optical Scanning Department Coordinator Amanda Micheli Optical Scanning Department PA Jodi Birdsong Negative Line-up Andrea Biklian Timothy Geidman Dirt Removal Nancy Jencks Motion Control and Pyrotechnics Unit Visual Effects Director of Photography Marty Rosenberg Additional Visual Effects Photgraphy Patrick Sweeney Visual Effects Camera Assistant Robert Hill Camera Assistant John Gadzik Model Support Keith London Key Grip/Lighting Technician Brad Jerrell Key Pyrotechnician Geoff Heron Key Grip Bill Barr Electric Gaffer Tim Morgan Best Boy Grip Chuck Biagio Electricians Berny Demolski David Murphy Effects Technicians Adam Bennes Dan Nelson Plate Coordinator David Dranitzke Model Project Supervisor John Goodson Chief Modelmakers Barbara Affonso Jon Foreman Kim Smith Mechanical Engineer Bryan Dewe Modelmakers Rick Anderson Jeff Brewer Giovanni Donovan John Duncan Ira Keeler Ed Miarecki CG Resource Manager Nancy Luckoff CG Production Manager Suzie Vissotzky Tooley CG Resource Assistant Amanda Montgomery Digital Technical Assistants Heidi Schmidt Anthony Pitone CG Software Rodney Bogart Jefferey Yost CG Technical Assistants Dugan Beach Dan Shumaker Christa Starr Lam Van To Electronic Editor Angela Leaper Still Photo David Owen Production Assistant Heather McCurdy ILM Senior Staff Patricia Blau Price Gail Correy Jeff Mann Jim Morris Digital Effects by PACIFIC OCEAN POST DIGITAL FILM GROUP Digital Visual Effects Supervisors Scott Rader Adam Howard Digital Visual Effects Producer Andrea D'Amico Digital Optical Supervisor Greg Kimble Digital Production Manager Dale Brodt Digital Post Supervisor Carol Brzezinski Digital Editorial Coordinator Caleb Aschkynazo Digital Compositors Kenneth Littleton Lawrence Littleton Jennifer German Brandon McNaughton Michael Peterson David Crawford Computer Animators Kirk Cadrette Stephane Couture Digital Visual Effects by VISION ART Digital Producer Joshua D. Rose Digital Coordinator Richard J. Cook CG Animators Daniel Kramer Carl Hooper Todd Boyce Digital Compositor Dorene Haver Digital Paint Artists Bethany Berndt-Shackelford Robert Tom Digital Film I/O Jeff Pierce Celine Jackson Borg Matte Painting Syd Dutton and Bill Taylor, A.S.C. ILLUSION ARTS Matte Artists Robert Stromberg Mike Wassel Digital Supervisor Richard Patterson Digital Compositing Ken Nakada Digital Animator Fumi Mashimo Digital Matte Paintings by MATTE WORLD DIGITAL Visual Effects Supervisor Craig Barron Visual Effects Producer Krystyna Demkowicz Chief Digital Matte Artist Chris Evans Digital Matte Artist Caroleen Green Digital Compositing Supervisor Paul Rivera Digital Compositor Morgan Trotter Motion Control Camera Cameron Noble Additional Optical Effects Pacific Title Color Timer Mike Milliken Negative Cutter Theresa Repola Mohammed Main Titles by Bruce Schluter Design, Inc. TM & Copyright © MCMXCVI by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION All Rights Reserved The Producers wish to thank the following for their assistance: Pima Ait and Space Museum and Titan Missle Museum USDA Forest Service, Angeles National Forest Arroyo Seco Ranger District and Annita H. Keck Arizona State Film Commission Playback Technologies Cinema Vehicle Services Jeri Taylor Ira Steven Behr Merri Howard Steve Oster Wendy Neuss Dan Curry Bill Wistrom We Gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of the Department of Defense and the Department of the Air Force, specifically Department of Defense Phillip M. Strub Secretary of the Air Force Office Of Public Affairs Western Region Lieutenant Colonel Thomas R. Worsdale Printed on Eastman Kodak Film Color by Deluxe® Filmed in Panavision